Electrical or electronic clinical fever thermometers for use in sensing and indicating the temperature of a patient are well known. Such thermometers are calculated to be relatively inexpensive in use, as compared with the use of the usual glass thermometers which are fragile, time consuming and often inaccurate.
Known fever thermometers of the electrical or electronic type experience problems in connection with their accuracy or the time necessary to indicate the temperature being sensed, due to the insulating characteristics of the probes, their long thermal time constant and the cooling effect of the mass of the probe on the tissue of the patient.